interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
1221 Blog Pt.6
"The People"iDGi-1 Discoveries, page 120. June 23rd, 2028: CONNECTION ESTABLISHED... WELCOME TO EX-NET USER 12212042 TODAY'S DATE IS JUNE 23, 2028. PROXY DETECTED. WOULD YOU LIKE TO LOAD SETTINGS FROM LAST SESSION? Y THANK YOU. SETTINGS LOADED. I took some time to get this one ready. We've spent a lot of time talking about how the ancient civilizations, the cradle of humanity, were influenced by the arrival of the Guardians and those behind the scenes. We've talked about how history was changed, how it could have been, both in the far and near past. We've talked about heroes, and literature, and storytelling, and what we've lost. What we haven't talked about is the race of people that defied all this and changed the Guardians for themselves. In 1996 the Church abolished the worship of the Guardians on a global scale. They didn't do it by forbidding it, they did it by making worshipping the Guardians seem silly. Old-fashioned. A thing of the past. They said to use logic, and reason, and intellect to see these visitors from space, not faith and belief. Remember the old movies? Adventure movies, seeking lost Guardian artifacts. Hard bitten detectives and femme fatales caught up in murder mysteries and the return of the Guardians. The brave Americans fighting against the murderous Nazis as they try to use the occult and worship of the Guardians as an ultimate weapon. There are big clubs that still watch and discuss these movies, but one thing remains consistent: The image of the Guardians was changed in the 19th century. The Victorians. One thing the Victorians were very good for was changing history and perception to fit their own needs. They did this for the culture of the places they "settled" and they did it for religion and worship too. It's no surprise that they subverted the worship of the Guardians in their own way. So why is this relevant? What makes this stand out? It was DIFFERENT. The Guardians had been worshipped in the Western world in much the same fashion for three thousand years. The images and personalities set down by the Ancient Greeks had stayed consistent, and despite a makeover by the Romans, very little changed. The Victorians kept the same names, but changed everything else. It was all at the behest of Victoria. The English were the superior race, in the ruler's mind, and the people's eyes. It made SENSE to them that the Guardians should exist only for them. Worshipped as images of intellect and reason, symbols of Enlightenment beyond the stars, the Victorian image of the Guardians was carried far and wide across the world during forced conquests. Homogenized the faith. So, here is the question: Why did this happen? The documents are vague. One hints that the shadowy powers behind the spread of the worship of the Guardians wanted everyone worshipping the same image, the same names. Those figures are named here for the first time: The Bringers. The other documents hinted that the Victorians rejected influence from inside, and they created their own system of worship. That humanity, for the first time, defied those who had controlled us for thousands of years! Who is to say? The worship of the Guardians continued the world over the way the Victorians standardized it up till 1996. I found something else. Worldview. The company was founded in 1997, but not made public until 2015. Except... it wasn't. Records show that a London Worldview was founded in 1889 and run by a man named Abraham Shade. It was a research and development company, mostly aimed at the creation of medical equipment. They were personally responsible for the subtle creation of many medicines and cures to typical ailments of the lower class citizens of London during that era. It vanished in 1902. Shut up shop. Then, 95 years later, Worldview in the US. I'm going to dig. I think Worldview has existed for much longer than I ever suspected... but there is a disconnect here! Maybe the two, the Bringers and Worldview are more separate than I ever thought. This shadowy man, behind the scenes... I think he has been around a long time. What could he be? CONNECTION TERMINATED Notes *There is a sentence that is different in the paragraph that starts with "Except..." between the Information Console and the Alternate Reality Game picture. What appears is from the picture because it provides an important fact ("London Worldview was founded in 1889") that was omitted in the Information Console. The Information Console line goes: The records here show that the London Worldview was run by a man named Abraham Shade. *In Sumerian cuneiform: BELIEVERS **There's a giant "X" over "The Bringers" and "BELIEVERS" appears around the "X". References Category:12212042